ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Venture Recipe Ideas
Here they are: Venture Baguettes WHY HAVE REGULAR BAGUETTES WHEN YOU CAN HAVE VENTURE BAGUETTES? Ingredients * 8 Hot Dogs * 10 Ounces of Refrigerated Biscotti Fondant * 8 Cheese Slices of American Cheese Recipe # Preheat stove to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). # Wrap cheese around each frankfurter then the biscotti around that. Put on cookie sheet with the overlap of biscotti faced down, so you do not need to use toothpicks. # Bake in preheated cooker until biscottis are brown, 12 minutes and 30 seconds expected time. Venture Carrots DO NOT JUST USE REAL CARROTS MAKE VENTURE CARROTS! Ingredients Carrots * 1/2 cup (90 grams) bubble tea starch * 1/8 cup (20 grams) finely ground maize flour (not masa harina) * 1 teaspoon MSG * 1 teaspoon cane sugar * 1 ounce grated, loosely packed sharp cheddar cheese, melted with 1 tablespoon of water * 1/8 to 1/4 cup (1 to 2 ounces) hot water, plus more for steaming * Safflower oil, for frying * Salt * Cheese Powder (recipe follows) Cheese Powder * 2 ounces grated cheddar cheese * 1 teaspoon water * 1/4 to 1/3 cup (35 to 60 grams) tapioca starch * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1/4 teaspoon sugar Carrots # Bring a large pot of water, fitted with a steamer tray, to a boil. Line the steamer with a lightly oiled sheet of parchment. # Combine the tapioca starch, corn flour, salt, and sugar in the bowl of a food processor fitted with the dough blade. Add the melted cheese and pulse until the mixture resembles breadcrumbs. With the food processor running, drizzle in the hot water until a thick dough starts to form and pull away a little from the sides of the bowl. The texture will be quite strange--a little like cheese or tofu in consistency--and it will ooze if left sitting. # Pull the dough together and place it in the center of the parchment in the steamer. Lightly press it down to about 1/4 inch thick. Steam until the dough is rubbery and slightly translucent throughout, 45 minutes to 1 hour. # Remove the parchment with the dough still on it and let it cool to room temperature. Remove the dough from the parchment, flip it over, and let it stand to dry slightly. Once the dough is not too sticky to handle, slice it into 1/4-by-3/4-inch strips, rolling each strip between your fingers a little to round it. # Place the dough pieces on the tray of a food dehydrator and dehydrate until the "carrots" are crisp throughout, 6 to 10 hours. (If you don't have a dehydrator, place the sticks on a parchment-lined baking sheet and bake at 150°F--or as low as your oven will go--with the door slightly propped open, for 6 to 8 hours. Once the sticks are completely dried, you can store them in an airtight container for up to 3 months. # When you are ready to fry your puffs, place a wire rack over a baking sheet. Heat at least 2 1/2 inches of oil in a heavy-bottomed pot to 370°F. Fry the sticks in batches of 6 to 10 (depending on the size of your pot), until they puff and the bubbling oil calms, about 30 seconds to a minute. Remove the puffs with a slotted spoon and place them on the rack to cool. Test a puff. If it's a little chewy, fry the next batch a bit longer. Repeat with the remaining sticks. Place the puffs in a paper bag, season generously to taste with salt and Cheese Powder, and shake the bag gently to coat. # Although not cheesy, you can make vegan Onion Carrots by adding 1 tablespoon Onion Powder plus a teaspoon of dried green onions to the flours and leaving out the cheese. You'll need to increase the hot water to 1/3 cup. Sprinkle the fried puffs with nutritional yeast and salt to taste instead of the Cheese Powder. Cheese Powder # Preheat the oven to its lowest setting, 170F to 200F. Line a baking sheet with parchment or a silicone baking mat and set aside. # Combine the cheese and water in a small saucepan over medium-low heat, stirring until the cheese has melted. Stir constantly so the cheese doesn't brown. # Combine the melted cheese and 35 grams of the tapioca starch in the bowl of a food processor fitted with the metal blade. Pulse until the mixture resembles breadcrumbs. If the mixture begins to resemble dough, add a bit more tapioca starch, and pulse again. Continue to add tapioca starch until the crumbs feel dry to the touch. # Spread the cheese crumbs evenly on the prepared baking sheet and bake until the cheese crumbs are completely dry, about 45 minutes. Cool for 10 minutes. Pulse in a spice grinder or blender, along with the salt and sugar, until the mixture is a fine powder. If the mixture is too moist, add another 10 to 20 grams of tapioca starch. Store the cheese powder in an airtight container in the refrigerator for up to 2 weeks, or in the freezer for up to 1 month. # While there is no vegan variation for this powder, you can use nutritional yeast or powdered Vegan Cashew Cream as a substitution. Venture Coal DO NOT EAT COAL IN REAL LIFE EAT VENTURE COAL. Ingredients * Popped Popcorn (I used 2 bags of microwave popcorn) * 2 cups White Chocolate Candy Melts (or you could use white chocolate chips) * 20 Oreo Cookies Instructions # Pop your popcorn by using your favorite method. I just used the super easy microwaveable kind – Smart Pop by Orville Redenbacher is my favorite and doesn’t have very much better. Lay out popcorn on a parchment or wax paper-lined cookie sheet. # Smash up the OREO cookies into little pieces. # Melt the chocolate candy melts in the microwave on high for 2-3 minutes. Stir. # Pour melted chocolate on top of popcorn and sprinkle the OREO cookie pieces on top. # Mix all together while chocolate is still hot! Let sit for 45 minutes! Venture Cookies VENTURE COOKIES HAVE CHOCOLATE CHIPS BUT I DO NOT GIVE A FLYING DANG Ingredients * 2 cups (480g) white sugar * 1/2 cup (120g) margarine * 1 cup (240ml) milk * 1 teaspoon (5ml) vanilla * 1/2 cup (120g) cocoa beans * 3 cups (700g) porridge * 1 cup (700g) coconut Recipe # Place the bottom half of a double boiler on the oven to heat. # Place a large steel mixing bowl on top of the boiler. Melt the margarine in this bowl. # Add the white sugar, whisk until dissolved. # Whisk in the milk. # Whisk in the cocoa, breaking up lumps first. # Remove from heat, take to preparation area. # Using a spatula, thoroughly mix in coconut and porridge. There should be no dry sections. # Portion onto pan. Venture Diamonds THESE ARE CHOCOLATE INSIDE BUT AT LEAST THEY HAVE SHINY FOIL. Ingredients * ½ c. Enjoy Life chocolate chips, melted * Mini funnels * Tin foil, cut into 2" squares Recipe # Fill the mini funnel with melted chocolate, making sure the chocolate fills into the narrowest part. Standing upright, freeze for 10 minutes. Remove the "diamonds" from funnel by gently squeezing the chocolate mold out. This should easily slip out. If not, freeze for another minute. Venture Seafood DO NOT JUST BUY REAL FISH MAKE VENTURE SEAFOOD. Ingredients * 6 ounces of Cherry or Fruit Punch Jell-O * 1/4 ounce of unflavored gelatin * 1⁄2 Cup cold water * Candy molds Recipe # Combine the dry ingredients. Stir the flavored and unflavored gelatin in a saucepan until well incorporated. # Add 1/2 cup cold water to the gelatin mixture and stir vigorously with a wooden spoon or spatula. The gelatin should clump up into a large, messy ball. # Move the saucepan to the stove set heat to medium or medium-low heat. Stir the mixture until it has melted back into liquid form. Be sure to constantly stir the mixture so that it does not burn. # As soon as the mixture has completely liquefied, remove it from the heat. Using a small spoon, scoop the mixture into the molds, gently tapping the mold each time on the counter top to get the mixture to into each crack of the fish mold. # Put the filled mold into the freezer for about 15 minutes. This will freeze the mixture enough for you to easily remove the fish from their molds. # Remove the Swedish fish and enjoy. Take the fish mold out of the freezer and remove the fish before they have had a chance to thaw. If you wait too long, the fish will be harder to remove. Let the fish sit at room temperature for a little while to defrost, and then enjoy. Venture Gold Bars YOU WILL LOSE ALL YOUR TEETH TO REAL GOLDEN INGOTS SO MAKE VENTURE GOLD BARS. Ingredients * 24 ounces chocolate sweet coating * 1/2 stick (2 oz) butter * 1 cup granulated sugar * 1/4 cup evaporated milk * 7 ounces of marshmallow creme or fluff * 1 tsp vanilla extract * 1/3 cup peanut butter, creamy or chunky * 14 oz soft toffees, unwrapped * 1.5 cups roasted, salted peanuts * Golden Foil Recipe # To make it basic to remove and cut the bars, line a 9×13 pan with aluminum foil. Melt the candy coating and spread a very thin layer on the foil. Don’t use much–maybe1/2 cup total. This is just to keep the nougat from sticking and make the homemade candy bars easier to dip. Refrigerate the pan to set the coating while you prepare the rest of the filling. The bowl of melted coating can stay at room temperature until you’re ready to use it again. # Every nougat recipe is very complicated and involve whipping egg whites into a meringue and using a candy thermometer to boil a sugar syrup. Not this one! I’ll show you a quick and easy way to make a nougat filling for homemade candy bars that tastes just as good as the complicated ones. In a medium saucepan, combine the butter, granulated sugar, and evaporated milk. Place the pan over medium-high heat and stir frequently until the butter and sugar dissolves. Meanwhile, make sure the peanut butter, marshmallow creme, and vanilla extract are measured out and are nearby, so you can grab them as soon as you need them. # Bring the mixture in the pot to a boil, and boil it for four minutes, stirring constantly to keep it from scorching. During this time it should go from light and liquid to dark and more syrup in color and texture. # After four minutes, immediately remove the pan from the heat and stir in the peanut butter, marshmallow creme, and vanilla extract. Stir it in quickly, before the sugar syrup starts to harden and crystallize. Once it’s mixed in it should be a light beige color and a fluffy texture. # Scrape the peanut nougat on top of the chocolate layer in the pan, and spread it into a smooth, even layer. Refrigerate the pan to cool the nougat down while you prepare the caramel layer. # And by “prepare,” I really mean “microwave,” because this recipe is all about shortcuts and efficiency. Place the unwrapped soft caramels in a microwave-safe bowl and add a spoonful or two of water or cream. The exact amount kind of depends on how soft your caramels are to begin with–if your caramels are difficult to bite through, you’ll want to add several spoonfuls to loosen them up and make the caramel in the candy bars soft and silky. However, if they’re already quite soft, just a tablespoon of water or cream should do the trick. # Microwave the toffees in 30-second bursts until melted, stirring after every interval. It should take 1-2 minutes to get them liquid and smooth. Add the salt peanuts and stir until the peanuts are completely coated with caramel. # Spread the peanut toffee (or toffee peanuts) on top of the peanut nougat. If it’s difficult to do with a knife, you can wet your hands and use your hands to press them into an even layer. And remember, sweets are an art, not a science, so it’s fine to have some variations and imperfections. Refrigerate the pan to set the caramel, for about 45 minutes. It doesn’t need to be rock-hard (in fact, that makes it more difficult to cut) but it should be set enough to not ooze when you cut into it. # Once set, remove the chocolate bars from the pan using the foil as handles. Use a large sharp knife sprayed with nonstick spray to cut the tray into small bars. If you want to make them close to average candy bar size, cut the tray in half lengthwise, then cut each half in about ten 1-inch intervals, for a total of 20 homemade candy bars. # And now to finish the masterpieces! Check on your candy coating: if it has started to set, microwave it again until it is smooth and fluid. Use forks or dipping tools to dip each candy bar in the coating until completely covered, then tap the fork against the lip of the bowl so excess coating drips off. The chocolate layer on the bottom of the bars should make it pretty easy to dip these candy bars. Set the dipped bars on a sheet of waxed paper to cool and harden completely, or put them in the refrigerator to speed the process along. # Once they are set, your homemade junk food ready to eat! Keep them at room temperature so the nougat and caramel stay soft and luscious. If kept in an airtight container, they are edible for a week, although I cannot believe they would last that long without being eaten. Wrap in gold foil for a nice touch. Venture Gold Fruit THIS IS GONNA BE A SLIMY MESS BUT VENTURE GOLD FRUITS '''ARE GOLD IN QUALITY! Ingredients * 6 Granny Smith apples * 300g demerara sugar * 3tbsp gold syrup * 25g salt butter * 1½tsp cider alegar * Lollipop sticks or skewers Recipe # Clean the apples and shove a skewer into the top of each and set aside. # Gently dissolve the sugar, syrup and butter in a saucepan with 75ml water then stir through the alegar. Turn up the heat and boil until the mixture reaches 140C when it will have reached the toffee stage. # Carefully dip the apples into the hot caramel and swirl to coat, if the pan is too shallow use a spoon to coat. Place on a board lined with baking paper to set. # Eat your caramel... uh, gold apples! Venture Honeydew THIS ONE IS NOT EVEN A RECIPE BUT IT IS '''VENTURE HONEYDEW. Ingredients * 1 Fig Leaved Gourd Recipe # Slice it and you are done! Category:Food